


Birth Of A New Pantheon

by ZombieQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series, God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: Recursive fanfic of the fic "Kratos Breaks A New God" by Wumpus69. Made with the OG author's consent.Warning for a complete lack of understanding how biology regarding reproduction and the very nature of how sex actually work.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wumpus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/gifts).



Ben awoke with an odd feeling of pain, not just in his head, but everywhere. His entire body was flooded with pain, but also pleasure. Was he sober? He wasn't sure. He felt as if he had been beaten up, but all he remembered was that he was giving Kratos a blowjob for helping beat up all those zombies and then everything after that just went fuzzy. The vaguest bits that Ben had was something about being called "mother" and something about gods, but that was it.

He looked down at himself to see that his stomach area was... Swollen? How did that happen?! Ben knew that he was an hermaphrodite, but he never thought that he'd actually be fertile. He pulled up his right arm to feel his belly.

A rapid series of small kicks were felt. Ben pulled away in surprise. He didn't know if he could even want to believe it. He was pregnant, but if he was the mother, then who was the father? Whoever the father was, he must've been something other than a human. Ben couldn't shake away that feeling.

Then he began to feel hot. So, so hot. Then there was more pain than pleasure overcoming him. He wasn't unfamiliar with the concept of heat cycles, but that kind of thing wasn't in human biology as far as he knew, but now all Ben wanted was the father of his babies.

Ben wanted to reach for his cock, but his already full belly made this impossible. He could feel himself twitching and stiffing up. In just a few moments, he was erect. With the lack of Master, Ben decided to create a fantasy about him.

* * *

_Ben was in the same bed, no, the larger bed, being embraced by Owner. Owner, Daddy, Master... Those were right. Daddy's cock was so, so, so big and so full and so warm... Just waiting for Ben to suck it. Ben saw himself obliging with no objections. Ben felt his own member become erect and his already full womb soaking with precum and menstrual blood respectively. He wanted all of what Master had to offer and wanted to have him take all of him in return._

* * *

"AHHHH!!!!!" He screamed as his short lived daydream was interrupted by sharp pains overloading his body. Using his feet and legs, he felt water and blood spilling onto the bed.

Was he going into labor?! What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any form of outside help or communication access or anything like that. 

With no other choice, he started an effort to push as hard as he could, not knowing what exactly he was going to give birth to. For several hours, or possibly days, maybe even months, the sky was filled with storms and coastal settlements were flooded with surprisingly few deaths. 

Ben's pain was near impossible to put into words, but once it was over, there was new life. 

They were a new series of gods and monsters. Nothing like the A/Eser or the Vanir or the Olympians or the Titans or anything else that this world had ever known. 

The Omnimatrix Lineage.

The children of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Ja-Ma-Kratos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben now found himself surrounded by dozens of newborn children, each and every one of them unique and beautiful in their own way. His breasts were flooding the room with the young god's divine milk. The offspring growing rapidly, but each one of them still needed to be named.

But, what kind of mother would he be if he didn't give his babies an introduction?

"Hello... My babies... Welcome to the world... I'm your mother..." Ben declared as best as he could, despite how exhausted he was from giving birth.

* * *

Ten years passed.

Whenever Kratos came home, the children were always told to leave the house so that their mother and father could have some time to give them a new brood of siblings.

While that was happening, the current hoards played to their hearts' content. 

One member, her name Hestia, named after the goddess, and young patron deity of arsonists and pyromancers, with pitch black flesh with cracks similar to a Pyronite, blue irises with red orange scelra, and white hair, wearing a simple dark brown dress, was a very curious child.

Like the rest of her siblings, Hestia was never told of the origins of her and her siblings' birth, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to find out, if it wasn't for the fact that she was always cought by them.

"What are you doing?" 

Hestia turned around to see her sister Sapphire staring at her. Sapphire was a girl with more crystalline features rather than human, greatly resemblaning a Crystalsapien, but with a more humanoid physique, wearing an armor like outfit similar to what the Valkyries would be seen donning. She had no hair or anything like flesh, but was instead a beast of pure blue sapphire. There were other Sapphires, of course, so to differentiate between them, so they were each given an epithet related to the colors of the gem that they were. This one was Sapphire Azure. Blue Sapphire.

"Uhhhh... Nothing?" Hestia lied, as her right eye twitched.

"Were you trying to get to Mother and Father's room during their breeding sessions again?"

"Can you blame me, Azure?! You've got to be at least a little bit curious!"

"You know how Mother gets when he gets interrupted. Who knows what he'd be like if he gets his breeding disturbed."

Azure had a good point, but so did Hestia. Both did want to know, but would it be wise to interrupt?

* * *

Ben, meanwhile, was again in the process of getting knocked up, but now his body had fully adapted to Kratos as the war god's thrusting began. 

Ben wasn't entirely sure if this was rape, as he never agreed to this life, but he wasn't exactly complaining either.

It was strange, but he always enjoyed it.

He adored being filled with life, begging for more cock than he could handle. 

Kratos was always the one giving the orders, his ever devotional slutty slave always delighted to obey. 

He grabbed and fondled Ben's bust, squeezing the tits as hard as he could, making Ben scream in both pain and pleasure as more orgasm from Master erupted into him. Milk shot out of him like a volcano and his cunt was becoming far, far, far larger than the first time he had been bitched. About five times as big this time.

Was Daddy really that filled with cum to the point where Bitch's abdomen needed to make itself five times as many eggs than normal?

Both screamed with release and acceptance as they were finishing up. 

Kratos was exhausted, but satisfied with his work. Ben was broken, but repairing quickly.

Ben groaned as he returned to his birthing position, as he always did after they were done with breeding sessions. He was the larger bed this time. He needed to be, for such a large brood.

"Kratos, can I ask you something?"

"What is your question this time?"

"I don't really remember all the details, but I think I remember you saying something about gods, and I'm not sure what you mean by that. Can you tell me?"

Kratos was silent for a few minutes, but he tried his best to explain what he could.

"You are the god of life, change, and rebirth. Patron deity of the deprived, motherhood, fertility, and sexuality."

And the bitch slave of Kratos, but he left out that part. Ben didn't need to know that yet.

After Kratos left the home for the rest of the world, Ben was left with an answer. 

* * *

The children were allowed back inside, but it had gotten very late as Nyx and Selene made their way through the sky.

Hestia and Azure were the only ones who were still awake. The two ten year old girls managed to get to the main bedroom, but fell onto the floor as soon as they opened the door.

Both of them had let out a pair of small high pitched screams as they fell.

"Mmm..." Ben mumbled slightly at the sound as he began to wake up.

"What was that sound?" He asked with some grogginess in his voice. He looked in the direction of the two girls who had awoken him from his slumber.

"Sapphire Azure, Hestia. What are the two of you doing up so late?" He asked his daughters.

Azure answered for her and her sister. 

"Hestia wanted to know about you and Father's breeding sessions, but I wanted to give you privacy and didn't want to make you upset."

Then Hestia intruded the conversation between her sister and mother.

"Mom, your guts are bigger than the last brood. Can I feel them?" The young flame deity asked in her excitement regarding her upcoming younger siblings.

Ben chuckled softly and nodded yes, allowing for Hestia to touch his belly. 

"Hello little sisters and brothers." She whispered. "I'm Hestia, and that's our sister Sapphire Azure. We're an awesome family and we can't wait for you to be part of it." 

Ben held his daughter's hand as well as rub his stomach, looking at the girls in pure love and joy.

"Azure, come feel our siblings while they're still in Mama's belly." 

Azure did so, but didn't want to say anything. 

Maybe Ben had made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a thousand years had passed by now.

Kratos was home again.

Ben was, of course, ready to start the cycle again, despite the fact that he was always going to be broken by the end of it.

"Hello, my lovely little slut." Greeted Kratos as he removed his clothes and grabbed Ben's arms and threw the whore onto the bed.

"Ahh... Daddy..." Ben muttered as he began to feel himself get slick and wet and soaking. He spread his legs in expectation of the inevitable. 

Kratos knew what to do with Ben by now. There was no end to making Ben beg for more than before. Ben felt every last sensation that Kratos could give him. 

Not one movement was forgotten.

To say that Kratos was hard would be an understatement. His cock was less like of a redwood log and more like a mountain ridge. Full and thick and ready to start gushing inside of Ben. 

Ben's own body had changed to make sure that he was, essentially, the perfect baby factory, for a lack of better words. His breasts were now a size G cup and always filled with milk. His womb had become the center point of his abdomen, as he could never stop producing eggs and his fallopian tubes were now as big as his small intestine. In short, he was both constantly pregnant and constantly wanting to carry more of Kratos' offspring.

Thrusting began.

As did screaming and begging and moaning. 

Ben felt so good, but so incomplete. He began to beg to be made whole again by Daddy. 

He needed to be whole.

Kratos naturally made it so. He forced his way through and kept going back and forth like a battering ram. The heat caused by the friction was like being in a sauna in a desert surrounded by a moat filled with lava. 

Then came the flood of semen that exploded into his uterus.

Every egg was enraptured and raped, with an already growing embryo created in the process.

By tomorrow, they would be joined by new broods. 

Ben was full for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was panting and begging for more. He didn't know who was fucking him, but he had a feeling it was either Kratos due to the musk, or Atreus due to the magical energies, but since he was blindfolded, he didn't know.

All he did know was that there was more than one god forcing themselves inside his pussy, and that he just wanted more.

There was noise, and screaming, and heat, and many, many, many, many, many gods. All of them wanting to rape Ben and fill him with their seeds. 

It was possible that he was in some kind of brothel, but there was so much attention targeted at Ben, that it was near impossible to ask.

He was strangely at home in this brothel filled with other gods. As if this was what he was meant to be. A slutty whore to every god that existed in this world. To constantly be stuffed with divine cum and birth the children that would come out of him. This was his life's purpose now, and he was going to fulfill it. 

"Ah! AHHH! More! More! _MORE! MORE!!! MORE, PLEASE!!!! I NEED MORE OF YOUR CUM!!!! **ALL OF YOU!!!!!!"**_ He yelled as his request was rapidly being approved.

All the gods who were in the brothel, in a mere second, became hard and stiff. They all proceeded to race towards Ben and herded their way into his cunt.


End file.
